Hezen Rage
by DarkStar458
Summary: A brave warlock delves into the Vex Citadel on Venus to discover the dark secrets within, the Praedyth drains her of her blood and her light leaving her as an empty shell of a human powered by her new-found control over Vex cells.


Hezen Rage Chapter 1

The citadel on Venus was always a place of interest for the warlocks of the tower, it was said that Osiris himself delved deep into this Vex stronghold and drew out a lifetime of knowledge on the Vex. Warlocks speak in awe of this attack on the Vex and many have tried it for themselves, and failed. One Warlock by the name of Lilith Moonfall, a powerful warlock and disciple of Toland the Shattered, sought after the dark treasures of the Vex minds as a tool to aid the Last City in its fight against the darkness. The Venus citadel is an interestingly designed building, just like the Vault of Glass, which it is subsequently attached to, it seems to have no real designated path and its hallways seem to twist and turn for eternities. Lilith had been scouting on the moon with another guardian she had seen on her radar, a titan of relatively low strength. Lilith had told the titan that he could tag along until she had to return to the tower.

"So, what is it you're looking for here again?" The titan inquired.

"You know of Osiris, yes?" Lilith replied.

"Of course, he's that guardian who came so close to deciphering the Vex that the city exiled him…kind of a dick move on the Speakers behalf."

"Well, I'm looking for evidence he left behind revealing the whereabouts of a Vex stronghold here on the moon. I honestly doubt I'll find anything that can convince the Speaker that the Vex actually are here on the moon." Lilith explained.

"Why don't you just grab some hunk of metal and say that it's vex armour? The Vanguard aren't dumb but I bet if you shape it well enough and do a considerable amount of lying they'd believe you." The titan joked.

"If only it were that easy my friend, a little bit of an off topic question but what's a weak guardian like yourself doing on the moon? Grabbing some Fallen shank turrets for Holliday?" Lilith questioned.

"Weak? I'll have you know that I've survived a full frontal blow from one of those invisible Fallen fucks, what're they called, Vandals?"

"Yeah, a Vandal, still that doesn't answer my question. What are you even doing out here, so far from the Travelers light?"

Before the young titan could even get a word out, Lilith slid behind a crumpled storage tank, dragging the titan with her, narrowly dodging a red beam that flashed just past the titan's head, the red beam of a Vex line rifle.

"Get the fuck down!" Lilith ordered.

Upon the ridge parallel to their cover, a Vex Minotaur stood flanked by two Hobgoblins.

"Ow, hey, you tore my new mark!" The titan exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that Hobgoblin would've torn your head open if I didn't pull you down in time." The warlock retorted.

"The Vex, they're actually on the Moon, Osiris warned the tower but they didn't believe him."

Before she could explain a plan on how to escape their current predicament, the young hotheaded titan charged around the tank and began to open fire on the Vex.

"Eat shit and die you robot freaks!" the titan screamed.

"Fuck this." Lilith muttered under her breath as she charged up the ridge and dropped the Vex Minotaur with two quick pops of her Swordbreaker. In the following second the titan hurled a grenade at one of the remaining Hobgoblins and gunned down the other with his Shingen-E auto rifle.

"You fucking idiot! You could've died just then, those thing are way out of your league!"

"They died didn't they?" The titan chuckled as he smacked a new clip into his rifle.

"Traveler's sakes man, you got real lucky, who are you any w-"Lilith was stopped in her tracks, her voice failing before she could call out the Minotaur that snuck up on the young titan. The Minotaur rammed its bladed arm through the titan's chest and lifted him in the air. Lilith could have sworn she saw the light drain from the titan as the blood erupted from his chest as the Minotaur tossed the lifeless body to the ground.


End file.
